The Life & Times of Lexi Black: Year 1
by sailorjupiternerd123
Summary: Lexi was a wizard. Going to Hogwarts to learn magic and hopefully, something about her parents. Who will she meet? What if she doesn't get sorted into Slytherin? Will Auntie Cissy and Lucious disown her? What about her cousin Draco and his git friends?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hello to the most likely very few people to be reading this! I'm sort of new to the whole publishing my stories sort of thing, so review please? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or anything else created by the Queen herself, J.K. Rowling. Lexi is the only one who's mine.**

Lexi was quite tall for her age. Her cousin and his friends ridiculed her because of it and the fact that she knew only one thing of her parents. They were wizards, which meant they obviously attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco was only mean to her when it was more than just the two of them. Especially when those prats Crabbe and Goyle were over. Blaise always seemed bored with the endless taunting and therefore didn't participate. Which, to Lexi, made him not completely insufferable.

**A/N:I know its short but fret not! There is more to come. PLEASE REVIEW! Please?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**A/N:**

**Hello again! Sorry the epilogue was so short. This chapter is definitely longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places or things other than Lexi Black. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy! Take it away Lexi!**

_I am so excited to finally learn magic! With my 13-inch pinewood with Dragon Heartstring core that is quite bendy. I hope people at Hogwarts aren't as fake as Draco, _I thought. "Holy buckets! That's the entrance to Platform 9 ¾! Draco, we're officially on our way to Hogwarts" I yelped in over excited glee. "Mm," said Draco in false apathy. What a tosser, he always had to put up a show. I said a quick good-bye to Auntie Cissy and Lucius, who is a total wanker, then got on the Hogwarts Express. Once on the train, I acted calm and collected, but on the inside, I was fangirling like a maniac. _Thank you other SuperWhos for that term,_ I thought with a smirk. I thought about going into a compartment with Draco. Apparently, Crabbe and Goyle had the same idea. When I saw them I quickly ducked into the nearest empty compartment. Or so I thought. As soon as I turned around, two older twin gingers are staring at me in pure shock. "Bollocks!" I whispered angrily. "Um… Hi," I said with a small wave, "I'm Lexi. Lexi Black. I thought this compartment was empty. Obviously I was wrong so I'll just leave now," I muttered all in one breath. I turned to leave until one of them called "Wait!" the one on the right it was. "I'm George," he gestured first to himself and then his brother, "and this is my brother Fred. Weasley. You *can* sit with us. If you like." I slowly sat down as Fred continued to gape at me. "I-is he alright?" I motioned to Fred. George just shrugged and slugged Fred in the shoulder causing him to give a shout, which in turn made me jump a little. Fred instantly turned to George and yelled, "What the bloody hell was that about? And, why in the blazes did you say she could sit with us? Have you gone barmy?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Twins

**A/N: **

**Hello readers of my story. I'm sorry this chapter didn't come out the next day like that last one. Hopefully if my life goes according to the plan, I should be adding a new chapter each week. So keep on reading and reviewing! Thank you loves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, place or any other Harry Potter things in this story. Jut Lexi. The rest is J.K. Rowling's.**

* * *

><p>George and I gaped dumbfounded at Fred's response. "I'll leave if it's really that big of a deal. Sorry to bother you," I said broken-heartedly and turned to leave. I made it halfway out of the compartment when I hear, "I-We-You-Sorry," stammered Fred whilst his face turned the same color as his hair. I turned back to look at him, a sad hope etched on my face. "I'm just not used to sharing my brother is all. We're all we need," explained Fred. <em>Not too comforting there, Fred<em>, I thought in vexation. "What my prat brother is trying to say is, we've never really needed anyone else. We've got friends, well, acquaintances really." "So does this make me an acquaintance or an invader?" I inquired. The twins shared a long, hard look before turning to face me, smirk and say simultaneously, "Haven't decided yet. Chat a bit and we'll answer." My face scrunched. _Please no life stories_, I thought and cringed internally. George looked me straight in the face and put forth his utmost charm. "So, Lexi, tell us your life story." I exasperatedly rolled my eyes at the both of them. _Joy_, I thought bitterly with a scowl. I sighed, shrugged my shoulders and launched into my seemingly insignificant life. What I thought to be the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry again for it being so late. I should have the next one up by Friday next week. Every Friday is my deadline. Thank you for reading. Please review!**


End file.
